BigBrother Konoha
by thio galore
Summary: Dalam 3 bulan, ibunya sakura menyatukan sakura naruto sasuke dan Ino dalam satu rumah. pasti nakal ! padahal ada aja akal nya ! *okeh ini iklan susu anak - -* BACA AJA DENGS :D disclaimer : masashi kishimoto


BIG BROTHER :D !

Author : thio galore :D

Rate : T kek nya,.. apadah sukasuka elo .. -_-

Bio : chilla pengen jadi doktell :3

*okeh ini kayak surat lamaran * -_-

Genre : #ah

Ket : ini fic ane yg ke pertamaaaaaaaa kali nye.. bantu review.. biar ada inovasi dikit.. okey ? read it or just leave it B)

Di fic ane, naruto sasuke, sakura, dan ino hidup bareng di rumah di desa konoha. Okeh.. author ga berinspirasi banget .. -_-

Suatu siaaang hn.. kira kira pukul 10 pagi , sasuke, naruto, ,ino, dan sakura melakukan aktifitas yang beragam.. ino lagi latihan lomba balap karung 17 an, Sakura lagi makan mi telor ala farah quinn, Naruto masih tidur, dan Sasuke sedang bangunin naruto.

" HOIII ! NARUTO BANGUUUN ! UDAH JAM 10 MASIH BELOM NGAPA2 IN ? GUE BACOK YE !" bentak sasuke dengan harmonis (?)

"Hnn.. diem lo ah .. " jawab Naruto dengan malesss nya.. saat sakura nyalain TV, ternyata lagi ada sinetron telletubies. Si Naruto beranjak dari kasur dan langsung siap siap mantengin tipi.. yaaah.. you know lah.. naruto emang demen sama telletubbies.. sampe sampe pas kelas 4 SD pas di Tanya guru " naruto gede mau jadi apaaaa?" naruto menjawab "telletubbies ijo sensei !" suasana kelas pun hening 5 detik delay deh 10 detik.. Naruto lupa sikat gigi gara gara keasikan ngikutin gaya gaya si telletubbies ijo depan tivi.. siapa tuh namanya ? yang ekor nya cacat di kepala ? hmm.. kalo gak salah dipsi kayaknya.. setelah acara teletubbies selesai, muncul lah BIG BROTHER suara tv di stell sama Sasuke kenceng kenceng ampe author mau budek , semua yang ada di rumah pun berkumpul dan duduk depan tipi. " JIKA INGIN IKUT BIG BROTHER KONOHA, DAFTARKAN DIRI ANDA DISINI 14045 ! *MIRIP MEKDI* NOMOR CANTIK ! JANGAN HERAN ! ANDA TELPON SAYA ANGKAT ! CEPAAT YAA !"

semua pun buru buru nelpon dan daftarin diri di Big brother konoha.. mereka nyiapin baju kedalam koper mereka masing masing *err.. kecuali naruto yang mampu nya pake kantong kresek ._. * dan nungguin angkot lewat buat nganterin ke rumah big brother.

Saat nyampe di rumah bigbrother, si iino lupa ngunci pager rumah dan sasuke itu paling takut kalo rumah di malingin karena itu rumah punya kakak nya.. bisa mati ke lindes truk gandeng dia kalo kemalingan (?) Sasuke pun berkata " aku bukan pengemis cintaaaaaaaa" eeeh.. salah salah.. replay yah .. sasuke pun berkata " seandainya ada wanita cantik yang mau pulang lagi ke rumah dan ngonci pager nya.. " mendengar kata kata itu sakura dan Ino langsung JRENG ! mereka berdua ampe jambak jambakan rebutan balik ke rumah, dan akhirnya ino jongos karna dijorokin ke aspal. Akhirnya, sakura ngonci pager rumah dan balik lagi ke rumah big bro, tapi eh tapinya, usut ada usut, udah 3 jam sakura nunggu Angkot lewat, tapi gaada terus.. sampe akhirnya, pukul 3 sore, sakura baru berangkat dan akhirnya sampe di rumah big bro.

peserta yang hadir adalah : Itachi, Jiraiya, Tenten, Tsunade, Hinata, Sakura,Ino,Sasuke,Naruto. Ke 9 orang ini pun di seleksi untuk dipilih siapa kapten nya. Siapa yang bisa nepokin sapi sampe jadi abon dalam 5 menit akan di publish ke World Record dan akan di jadikan kapten. Serta mendapat 1 paket pembalut charm body fit anti kerut anti bocor dan mendapat 2 buah voucher 50 ribu belanja di Carrefour.

Mulai dari Jiraiya, yang biasanya menghabiskan 5 buah majalah porno dalam sehari, berjuang lebih keras belajar membaca bersama Dora dan sekarang bisa membaca 37 majalah porno per hari nya. Lalu Tenten. Yang biasa nya ngerokok 7 bungkus perhari, sekarang cuman 1 bungkus perhari. Karena duit nya abis buat bayar utang sama warteg di seberang. Lalu Tsunade. Yang biasa nya gigitin alas kulkas, sekarang jadi gigitin tisu toilet. Hinata yang biasanya nyabut 5 rumput halaman belakang per hari, sekarang ngambilin kutu tsunade. Sakura yang biasanya ngomelin naruto tiap hari , sekarang bukan ngomelin doang, ditambahin tonjyokannya yang bikin jongos naruto . Naruto yang biasa nya nonton telletubies ijo, sekarang jadi mewarnai telletubbies ijo. Sasuke yang biasa nya nyolongin lipstick Tsunade trus dijual, skrg nyolongin bedak lipstick eye shadow dan blush on Tsunade dan dijual. DAN INO, yang biasa nya paling seneng nyabutin rambut naruto, sekarang jadi hobi nyabutin bulu kaki Naruto. Emang sih.. kegiatan mereka gaada hubungannya sama sekali ama nepokin pantat sapi.. tapi.. entahlah.. Bigbrother ngasih kesempatan selama 3 minggu buat mereka latihan.. AKHIRNYA MASA pemilihan dateng juga. Mereka pun dikasih tantangan nya di lapangan.. saat mereka baru mau mulai, tiba- tiba

.

.

sakura berteriak ..

.

.

.

.

."KEBAKARAAAAAAAAN !"

dan ternyata rumah big brother konoha kebakaran ! gara gara ino masak kare gosong. Akhirnya mereka pulang ke habitat nya masing masing. walaupun mereka pulang dengan Nada kesal, tapi setidaknya mereka dapat pelajaran dari big brother. :D

~end~


End file.
